Elizabeth And James
by wholockfromcamelot
Summary: This is a random romantic story about Elizabeth Swann and Commandore James Norrington.UP 4 ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People Of Fanfiction This is a random story that's very OOC that I felt like writing at three o'clock in the morning. It may be absolutely dreadful but I really don't care, I was bored. So without further adieu: Elizabeth and James. Oh and also I own nothing of POTC**

I awake on the morning of my twentieth birthday when my maid Grace informs me I have a visitor. I quickly rise and she helps me dress in one of my finest gowns; a silk evergreen one with silver embroidery and a small ruffled bustle with matching slippers and gloves, and head downstairs. I walk into the courtyard I am surprised to see that Captain Norrington is waiting for me. He smiles when he sees me and I do so in return. " Good morning Miss Elizabeth, I have brought you something. For you birthday."

" Oh thank you! You remembered." I say giggling and sitting on the bench very close to him. He hands me a box and I open it a once. It's a beautiful blue and white parasol with a matching fan. " I had hoped that you would join me for luncheon on the shore today of you have no other engagements," he says gently holding my dainty gloved hand in his strong one.

" I would love to!" I say grinning at him.

" Okay I'll get us a coach and collect you in just a moment if you wish" he says starting to rise.

" Thank you so much James!" I giggle and he escorts me to the stairs.

" I'll see you soon Elizabeth but farewell for now." He says with a small smirk bowing and brushing his lips on my hand. I curtsey lightly and head upstairs to change. I can't decide between a turquoise day gown with an aquamarine pendent or a white one with blue trimming when I hear my father come in. He is the Governor of Port Royal and is usually busy but takes time out to spend with me.

" Hello Papa." I say sweeping over to him and kissing him lightly on the cheek. " You'll never guess what has happened! Captain Norrington has invited me to luncheon on the shore! Isn't it wonderful!"

" Yes it is and I've got a present for you also." He reaches behind himself and reveals a large open box with a light blue gown complete with gloves, shoes and a bonnet.

" Oh thank you Papa this is perfect!" I say hugging him tightly.

" Anything for may special girl on her special day. Go try it on I want to see it on you before I have to go." He says.

" Where are you going? I thought you didn't leave for London until Monday." I always hate when he leave because I'm not allowed to go to balls late at night or flirt or have any fun at all.

"Its nothing like that Darling, I merely have a meeting with the guards at the fort."

"Okay well if that's all." I say hurrying to change.

Five minutes later after my father said goodbye and left for the fort I am waiting in our large front garden for James. He soon arrives in an open coach pulled by two chestnut mares. " Hello Elizabeth." He says gracefully departing the carriage.

I notice that he has changed into his uniform and I can't help think how handsome he looks. " Hello James. Where are we headed?" I ask as he takes my hand and guides me onto the coach.

" Caroline Bay. There is a lovely spot there perfect for a quiet luncheon." He says closing the door with a snap and instructing the driver to head off.

"That sounds wonderful James. I can't help but wonder why you wanted to go to such a secluded spot with out any servants or guests."

" I wanted to talk to you without the chance of being called away for duty again." He says grinning cheekily.

" Oh well if that is the case." I reply sidling up to him and leaning my head in to his shoulder.

We arrive at Caroline Bay and he instructs the driver to wait for us. Hand in hand he leads me to a small clearing in the palm trees overlooking the rocky seashore and sets up the luncheon. When he is finished we sit down next to each and he begins to speak in a very serious tone. " As you may know through your father, tomorrow I am being promoted to commodore and I was wondering if you would very graciously be my guest to the ball after the ceremony?"

I look at him in surprise " I wonder that you even had to ask! Of course I would be honored to accompany you." I snuggle up to him in a way that my father would likely find very in appropriate and we commence the rest of our picnic in pleasant chatter and laughter.

When we finish eating he packs up the basket and we walk along the shore for a while until we see a boy no older than fifteen and dressed in a naval uniform that looks two sizes to big, running toward us from across the beach. When he gets near us he slows down and bows to me and salutes James. "Captain Norrington, sir." She says standing at stiff attention. " There are pirates off the north side of the island. Your presence as been requested immediately."

James looks at me sadly and tells the boy to tell his officer that he will be there shortly. " I am sorry our meeting had to be cut off so suddenly but I will see you tomorrow. I will instruct the driver to escort you home. I must attend to these bunions."

He quickly walks me to the coach and instructs the driver as he said. To my surprise he kneels down and kisses my hand for a full five seconds. I know my blush is very obvious but he does not comment I curtsy and bid him adieu as the coach sets off down the road. I look back and she his eyes following me as I am driven away. He turns suddenly and hurries away toward the fight.

The rest of my day is monotonous because all I can do is worry about James fighting those pirates. Father came home about an hour after I did and told me that it was a small band, nothing to worry about at all and he expects that will all be clapped in irons within the hour. The only thing I can do to distract my self is go through all of my ball gowns one by one to find the one that James would like the best. I settle on butter yellow silk one with a lace cap and gold detailing. The corset for this dress is so tight I can hardly breathe but I'll do anything for my James. I fall asleep dreaming about dancing with him all night long. And to soon Grace awakens me.

" You asked to wake you early so that you may get ready Miss." She says timidly and I look at her and smile.

" Thank you Grace would you please help me lace up my dress?"

" Of course Miss." She says. After another hour of getting ready I am finally prepared. I walk down stairs and great my father in the dining room. He greats me with a smile as I am served breakfast.

" You look beautiful Elizabeth today." He says noticing I am sure that I have gone through more than the usual amount of trouble to prepare for today. My long honey colored hair is in fine ringlets and I have put on my gold and cameo pendant and large diamond earrings. " I assume that you heard about Captain Norringtons promotion."

"Yes Papa, and he asked my to be is guest to the ball tonight." I say blushing through my pale make up.

" Well I hope you have a wonderful time. I will be at the ceremony of course but I do not think I will want to attend the ball with all of the young people." We finish eating and head to the square for the ceremony. Many people are attending especially because James is a little young to have such a high rank. He is only twenty-seven and has been in the navy from the age of seventeen.

Father and I have a place at the balcony overlooking the ceremony and all I can do is look at James. He looks dashing in his new uniform. Standing at stiff attention and saluting he is the perfect soldier in His Majesties Royal Navy.

After the ceremony he leads me away to the sea cliff. My corset is feeling very tight now and I am having trouble breathing. He Takes me to the very edge of the cliff and looks out to the sea. His voice seems oddly formal ""I apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

I am starting to feel faint. I start to say something to him " James, I can't …" when I loose consciousness.

The first thing I notice when I come too is that I am soaking wet. "James" I start to say to the large figure kneeling over me. But it's not James; it is a man I've never seen before. I notice that my gown is gone, as well as my corset. On fact all I am wearing is my thin cotton chemise and that is as sopping wet as I am. I hear shouting and hurried footsteps. I see James appear, sword drawn and pointing at the man next to me.

" On your feet!" he shouts and the man rises, for the first time I realize he is holding my torn corset. " Elizabeth!" he says hurrying toward me " Are you alright?" He removes his large coat and covers me with it.

" I don't know. Oh James what happened?" I press close to him and I feel his arms wrap protectively around me.

" You fainted and fell off the cliff." Just then my father arrives with more solders. They all surround the man pointing their muskets at him when my father rushes toward me.

" Elizabeth. What has happened? Where are your clothes?"

I start to say, "I don't know" when he turns to the man " Who are you!" he shouts. What have you done?"

"I believe I just saved this young woman from drowning." The man says speaking for the first time.

"I believe thanks are in order," James said as he extended his hand. The man nervously grasps James's hand then James pulls his hand closer and pushes up his sleeve revealing a P branded into his arm.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we...Pirate?"

"Hang him!" Papa says angrily.

"Keep your guns on him men! Gillette fetch some irons!" James orders then he lifts up the mans sleeve more and reveals his tattoo. "Well, well Jack Sparrow isn't it?" James says as he throws the mans, Jacks, hand down angrily.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow if you please sir" Jack grins.

James looks around the docks for a moment then turns back to Jack "Well I don't see you ship anywhere. Captain"

"I'm in the market as it were," Jack says calmly.

James orders his men to take his things. Curious James picks up Jack's pistol and inspects it closely with the rest of his stuff." No additional shot nor powder, a compass that doesn't point north" Then he unsheathed Jack's sword and gave him a sarcastic smile. " I half expected it to be made of wood. You are with out a doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of." James says.

"But you have heard of me" Jack smirks back.

Then James angrily grabbed Jack the arm and dragged him over to where Gillette stood with the irons.

James! No!" I call as I rush after James. "Pirate or not this man saved my life!"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem himself from a life time of wickedness" James says looking at me incredulously.

"But it seems enough to condemn him" Jack adds as Gillette put the shackles on him. Then a wicked smile crosses Jack's face and he throws his shackle chains around my neck pulling me close to him "Finally" he whispers into my ear. Everyone gasps and steps forward to come to my aid toward them.

"N-No don't shoot!" Father yells.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Jack whispers in my ear sickeningly close. "Commodore Norrington my effects please. And my hat!" Jack orders. "Commodore" he growls pulling me even closer. James has no choice he hands Jack's things to me and grimaces. "Elizabeth is it?" he whispers his mouth mere inches from my ear.

"It's Miss. Swann" I growl, no man but James can call me Elizabeth.

"Miss. Swann if you'd be so kind" Jack grinned as he spins me around to face him his pistol held to my head "Come come love, we don't have all day." I shiver as his breath touches my exposed neck and I angrily grabbed his hat and put it on his head and wrap his sword around his waist, which makes him grin so much I want to be sick. "Easy on the goods darling" Jack smirks.

"You're despicable!" I hiss at him.

" Sticks and stones love, I saved you life you saved mine were square" Jack grins, I push away and slap him across the face but he just chuckles and spins me around the face everyone. "Gentleman, Milady …you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow" he shouts and he shoves me back to the safety of James arms. I see Jack bolt away out of the corner of my eye. I collapse into James and bury myself into him. All I manage to say is " Oh James." Before I dissolve into tears.

"Lets get you home." He says and to my surprise he reaches behind me and lifts me into the air his strong arms protecting my small body. He carries me to a carriage and gently settles me onto the seat. He sits across from me and instructs the driver to takes us home.

" Oh James. Thank you." I say starting to give him back his jacket.

" No Elizabeth, keep it, I don't want you to catch a cold." He says rewrapping me back up in it. Soon we are back at the house. Grace opens the door and looks shocked to see me like this. She starts to usher my upstairs but James grabs my hand. " I will see you tomorrow Elizabeth?" he says softly.

I look at him confused " Wont I see you at the ball tonight?" I say looking into his face.

Now he looks confused " you still wish to come after all that has happened today?" he asks.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world." I say smiling slightly.

" Well then." He says also smiling " I will see you this evening Miss Swann." And he bows and kisses my hand. I blush as I am bustled up to my room by Grace to change into dry clothes.

An hour later I am sitting in the parlor wearing a midnight blue silk dress and silver earrings. James is coming to take me to the ball and I can hardly wait. I hear a knock on the door and rush as quickly as my skirt will allow, to the door. There he's standing my brave, handsome Commadore. I invite him in so that he can get his Coat back. And then we leave for the ball.

"James, what were you saying before I fell?" I ask smiling at him as we waltz across the room.

He looks at me lovingly " I am glad you remembered that. What I was saying is that you are a fine woman and every man needs a fine woman. Would you be mine Elizabeth Swann?" he gets down on one knee in the middle of the ballroom and holds out a beautiful ring. " Will you marry me?"

I look at him and I am so happy I can hardly speak " Yes! Yes! Oh James!" He glides the ring onto my dainty finger and rises. He wrapps his arms around my waist and I wrap my around his neck and we stare into each others eyes and kiss and it is blissful happiness.

** THE END**

**Okay. What did you think? This is the first romance ive ever written and it is nothing like I though it would be but tada. Please be nice and review. Thank.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elizabeth and James CHAPTER TWO!**

**I wasn't planning on continuing but I was asked to by this person**

**- elsiecarson - **

**So thank you elsiecarson for inspiring this. This is just a filler chapter I promise more action next chapter!**

I wake up in my warm soft bed and I feel something cold on my hand I lift it up and see the beautiful diamond and pearl ring on my hand and the happy memories of last night flood back to me. James and I danced until midnight with people, especially James' commanding officers, congratulating us. We would have dance longer but my father came to see where I was. James dropped me off at my door and promised to come today to see me again.

I get up and dress in a pale pink day gown and pin my day-old curls into a loose bun and head down to the dining room for breakfast. I see my father at his usual place at the head of the table and take my seat beside him.

" You had an exciting day yesterday, I believe." He says as a servant pours him tea. " He is a fine man and I have so glad you are happy."

I look at him " You knew he was proposing didn't you." I say grinning at him.

" Yes, he asked for your hand on Friday. Your mother would have been proud." He looks at with love in his eyes. I know he's sad that he's loosing his little girl but he knows I love James. " She wanted to give you this." He says pulling out a gold and pearl necklace.

" Their beautiful!" I say tearing up. I rise and hug him when our butler arrives to tell me that James has just arrived.

I rush to the entry room and leap into James' arms he catches me and spins me around. My father comes into the room and James puts me down looking contrite. I just smile, my father knows that James and I flirt already.

" Take care of her Norrington." He says stiffly " I'm going to London for business."

" Oh Father I completely forgot!" I say rushing to him and hugging him. " how long will you be away this time?"

"Only a few weeks, a month at most." He says smiling softly. " I love you." He leans in and kisses me softly on top of my head.

" I love you too Father." I say sweetly. He salutes James who salutes back then he leaves for the port.

" Hello Elizabeth." James says leading me into the parlor "It's wonderful to see you again."

"You too James. I am so glad we are going to get married. " He sits us down on the settee and we talk about wedding plans for what seems like hours.

We have just begun discussing the date of our wedding when the butler comes in leading Lord Beckett. James leaps to attention and salutes and I rise looking at Beckett curiously. He never comes to our house except to talk business with father.

" Lord Beckett, sir." James says looking straight at him.

" Good Morning Commodore, Miss Swann. Commodore, I wanted to speak with you. I went by the fort and they told me that you took the day of to be with your newly betrothed." He looks at me and I blush, I cant believe that James took leave his first day as Commodore for just me. " Congratulations by the way, it's a smart match if you ask me. But back to the point, the pirate Sparrow, whom your men captured yesterday is being tried in court tomorrow and you both have been requested as witnesses to his despicable acts of piracy." He looks at me and I blush again remembering the embarrassing events of yesterday. " Also Commodore, Your presence has been requested at the port to attend the christening of the HMS Tamer." He said the last pert with a looks of disgust, clearly he hates being sent to deliver messages like a common seaman.

"I'll leave right away Lord Beckett." James replies looking apologetically at me.

" I'll wait at the carriage, good day Miss Swann." He says with a contemptuous look at me.

I blush again as James turns to me. " I'm sorry Elizabeth. I asked for the whole day. I'll return as soon as I can."

"Don't worry James, you always do your duty, its one of the reasons I love you." I say truthfully.

"Thank you." He says reaching down to take my hand. He brings it toward his mouth but I beat him to it. I lean in and kiss him full on the lips; we remain there for a few moments but we stop when we hear footsteps. "Goodbye Elizabeth."

"Goodbye James." I say watching him leave. Little do I know how long of a journey we will have before we see each other again.


	3. UP 4 ADOPTION

Hey, I don't have time/ideas for these so if you want to finish it, it's all yours. But please leave your name/new url in a review so i can see the finished work. Thanks


End file.
